


Mistakes

by GhostlyWitchAvenger



Series: Ghosts of Hell [3]
Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Get some tissues, M/M, so many feels, such a cringey plot but whatevs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyWitchAvenger/pseuds/GhostlyWitchAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh Dean, you seemed so surprised when I showed up. What did you think would happen, coming here? Who'd you think I'd be?" It mocked him with his voice.</p>
<p>It was all. His. Fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Grab some tissues kid, this is going to be rough.
> 
> I own nothing but the story

It may have been months since they last saw each other, but he knew this wasn't his Danny. Not the one he knew so well, and loved so dearly. The Danny he knew hardly ever frowned, always cared for others so selflessly, and would never, ever raise his hand against another. Not unless he had good reason.

But in front of him, was this...thing, that looked like the other male. His baby blues weren't blue, in fact, they were black. His eyes were pitch in shade, like the corruption that now took up residence in his body. His lips were turned up, but into a cruel sneer and so very much unlike the sweet smile that would gaze up at him. His posture; confident, cocky, and not Danny's.

"Oh Dean, you seemed so surprised when I showed up. What did you think would happen, coming here? Who'd you think I'd be?" It mocked him with his voice, and the eldest Winchester vaguely registered the fact that Sam was next to him, seething with the same level of emotion as himself, "Your father? Please, that man is not worthy to be _my_ meat suit."

Demon Danny regarded them with heavily lidded eyes, the smirk never lessening in intensity nor cruelty.

Dean blamed himself heavily for the situation they were in. He should've realized right away that something was wrong when Danny didn't return his weekly calls. He shouldn't have told him about his life, shouldn't have formed the relationship, shouldn't have approached him in that diner; shouldn't have even given him a second glance. With the classic Winchester 'don't think just do' mentality, he ruined the life of one of the things most precious to him.

He felt guilty, for not regretting meeting him, and loving him. He regretted what it has led to, yes, but the memories they created together was something he could never imagine himself living without.

"What do you want with him?" He bit out. Talking, without his voice cracking, was a difficult feat. The urge to cry was extremely strong right now, stronger than ever before.

"Honestly? Nothing," Dean flinched and Sam let out a low growl, "I just get off on the fact that he's precious to you, so much more precious than dear _daddy_."

The colt felt heavy in his hands as he held it at his side, this thing could kill the son of a bitch - but - it could take their friend with it. They did have it stuck in a devil trap though, they could try to exorcise it. The problem was that that could also kill Danny in the process. But it was their best shot.

" _Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus_ ," His brother seemed to be thinking along the same lines as himself, but without hesitation. " _Omnis Satanica Potestas, Omnis In-_ "

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you," The brothers simultaneously shrank back at the sharp tone. The mocking smile was gone and eyes were narrowed to slits, "What do you think is going to happen once you banish me from this body? Demons may lie, but I can tell you one thing: remove me, he dies. I'm the only thing keeping him alive."

"What did you do to him, demon?!" This was the first time anyone shouted throughout their exchange, and surprisingly, it was Sam who did. Bobby was quiet the whole time, and Dean was afraid to talk lest he screw something up.

"Me? My Sammy, I feel quite offended," The threatening demeanor seemed to melt away back to how he was before, "No, a human did this. Jumped him in an alleyway one night, stabbed him three times; left him there. He had been lying there for hours before I found him, choking-"

"You shut up before I gank you where you stand," Bobby's gruff voice cut him off, the 'retired' Hunter could see how much these words affected Dean, which was what the demon was probably shooting for.

"And I thought we had a thing going Bobby," He pouted, before chuckling, "You don't believe me, do you? Oh you hunters, always having to see it to believe it."

The trio didn't like where this was going.

"I guess I can always show you."

"No!"

And it was like that, the demon expelled itself from the body. Danny's face was raised to the ceiling, his mouth open with a blood curdling scream and black smoke was pouring out. 

Dean was the first to catch him when he fell, blood now spurting from the three stab wounds in his ribcage.

"No no no no no no," Dean could feel the pressure behind his eyes building, the knot in his throat doing the same. The man in his arms was coughing and sputtering, blood flying past his lips. His now blue eyes were staring right at Dean, tears pooling and spilling past his lashes, "Hold on Danny, we're going to get help. God dammit Bobby call an ambulance!"

"D...ean," More blood, more pain. Sam dropped down to his knees beside them, his face pinched with worry and guilt, " 'm sorry."

"No, hey, there's no need to apologize," Dean pulled Danny's torso onto his lap, his hand carding through thick raven locks, the other covering the wounds in hopes to stem the flow of blood, but to no avail, "I should be apologizing, this is my fault."

"N...no. Dean... S'mmy..."

"Dean, Sam, the paramedics are on their way. They should be here soon," Bobby grabbed a dish towel and replaced Dean's right hand with it, "Hey buddy, hang in there."

"B'bby..."

Sam hushed him, "Don't speak, save your energy. You heard Bobby, they're almost here. Just hold on 'til then, okay?"

" 'm not goin' to make it..." His brows furrowed as he brought a shaky hand up to the charm around his neck, " 've b'n bl'ding out f'r days now..."

"Don't say that Danny, you've always told me to be optimistic, you need to be too," Dean tried so hard to hold his sobs back, he really did. He needed to be strong for him, had to get him to believe he'll make it. And again, he failed. His shoulders heaved with the force and he was left gasping for breath. He stubbornly wiped away the tears that escaped. Sam had covered his mouth, eyes shut tight.

" 'm so th'rsty..." His lids were drooping lower with each word.

"Hey hey hey, stay with me man. Bobby's going to get you a glass of water, okay?" Dean felt a little relieved when Danny's eyes widened a bit. The male bleeding out seemed to be pulling at the necklace around his neck, "Hey babe, what are you doing?"

Sam was whispering to Bobby, "Where's the damn ambulance?"

"...necklace... Off..." He was tugging on the chain, but he was too weak to break the clasp.

"Sammy, help me get his necklace off," With the clasp undone and a glass of water in his hands, Dean helped lift Danny a little, the lip of the mug to his lips. With greedy gulps and a couple of coughs, it was soon empty. Dean kept him propped up, because his breathing seemed to sound easier, "Why'd you need the necklace, babe?" 

Instead of answering, Danny pulled at the hand covering his wound and made it face palm up. With his other one, he placed the chain in his hand, the cold metal sending goosebumps up his forearm. On that chain was Dean's ring, the one he gave to Danny as a promise. Once they would kill that yellow eyed son of a bitch, he'd stop hunting and settle down with him. Get a job, maybe even start a family.

"Danny..." The tears came back tenfold and he started to sob, "No... God dammit you can't die."

"Please... You know... 'm n't gonna make it," Sam shook his head and used the back of his hand to wipe away his own tears, before returning to place a new rag on the wound. Bobby pursed his lips and removed his cap, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Danny's eyes started unfocusing, " 'm so so s'rry."

Dean just shook his head and pulled Danny to him closer, the necklace enclosed in his fist, "You can't leave me! GOD DAMMIT BOBBY WHERE ARE THEY?" And it was then, that they heard the sounds of a siren in the distance, "Come on Danny, they're coming, just hold on for a little longer. Come on baby, do it for me."

For the first time since he disappeared, Danny smiled. It was forlorn, and resigned. His brows furrowed he concentrated on making his words clear, "Rem'mber the day we first met?"He raised a shaking and bloody hand to Dean's cheek, his thumb rubbing circles on the stubbly skin, "I had spilled coffee on your fav'rite AC/DC shirt."

"Yes, yes I remember. I didn't know if I should be mad, or glad, because I met you," Screw chic-flic moments, he loved him.

"Dean... 'm so tired 'n cold... I wan' to go to bed..." Sam had vaguely wondered when the confusion would set in, "Where are we?" Dean seemed to catch on too.

"We're in bed already sweetheart. But it's time to wake up, we have a big day planned ahead of us. Picnic in the park and a movie: it's that new horror movie you wanted to see," They weren't getting here fast enough. Why weren't they here already? The sounds of the sirens could not get any louder, so where were they?

"Oh, okay. That sounds r'lly nice. Just give me five... m're min'tes... L've you..." They watched helplessly as his eyes trailed from Dean's face to the ceiling above them, his hand falling from the eldest Winchester's cheek and his face slack.

"No, no, please," Dean shook his head and rocked back on his feet, his face buried in his lover's hair. Sam whispered an 'oh god' before darting out of the room, his own sobs unable to be muted. Bobby sighed, before putting a hand on Dean's shoulder, the other wiping away tears, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please come back to me, wake up!"

"Dean, you need to let go of him. We have an apocalypse on our hands. You know what we need to do," Bobby reached over and shut Danny's eyes. The older male almost pissed himself when Dean rounded on him.

"I damn well know what I need to do Bobby! And I won’t to do it! The world could explode for all I care, but I'm not leaving his side!" Before Dean could get any nastier, Sam burst in, eyes still red from crying.

"Guys, I found out why the paramedics never came," Still not willing to leave Danny's side, Dean didn't move. He just sat there, staring at Sam. Bobby sighed, before heading out.

He didn't know what he was going to do with these boys. John was still not answering his phone calls and refused to show up. So he was all they had left. The one thing he feared the most is if Dean ended up like John, drunk and angry over his partner's death. Being like that led to lives ruined - specifically Sam's and Dean's.

Once he stepped outside he froze.

The ambulance was turned over, the doors thrown open but the siren still going. Bodies littered his front yard, their throats slit or worse. But on the wall of his house, written in blood, were the words, " _You killed my husband, so I took yours._ "

...

"Balls."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like a bad person


End file.
